Sanguine Inspiration
by TrumpofSpades
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was a painter. But he wanted to try a new style, and so he did. Hibari was a police officer, but what is he to do when a streak of attacks are unleashed on Florence, Italy?


Sanguine Inspiration

The muffled screams of pain became even louder as a sharp knife pierced through flesh.

"Ufufufu... Did that hurt?" A twenty year old male asked in a high pitched voice that resembled a pitying tone as he began licking the blood off of the blade.

The poor victim's tears began spilling once more, due to pain and fright. The look on her face screamed 'Why-are-you-doing-this-?'

The male giggled and used his free hand to brush brown locks away from his black masquerade mask that was on his face.

"Because I want to, and vibrant red makes everyone look beautiful and innocent!" The male said, answering her expression, as he spun around, hugging himself, but he pointed the sharp knife downwards so he wouldn't stab himself.

The male stopped spinning and hugging himself, only to walk over to his bag of supplies, where he pulled out the knife, and instead of another weapon, he took out a paintbrush. He began giggling again.

"Shall we begin now?" He asked with a gigantic grin on his face. Then he began walking towards the poor girl who was shivering in fear.

She never expected this to happen to her, oh no, after all... Miura Haru never did anything wrong, so why did this happen to her?!

The male's grin became even wider, and psychotic, as he inched closer to Haru. He began to fiddle with the brush in his hand.

He giggled again, feeling rather amused at her fear. It was just so fucking amusing to him. He readied his knife, in preparation to strike once more.

--

Two young men stood in front of a chair, which was spun around so you could only see the back of it. One male had raven hair and a pair of steel, apathetic eyes, while the other male had blue hair, and a pair of mismatched eyes; one being red while one was blue.

The chair spun around to reveal a certain male wearing an all black suit, with a purple undershirt underneath, black boots, a black fedora with an orange strip running along the sides of the cone, accompanied with a chameleon on the brim of his hat, with a grim look on his face as the fedora was pulled down low enough to hide his eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya", he said in a deep voice while looking at the raven haired male, in a way that acknowledged him, then he looked at the blue haired male, giving him the same look and said "and Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro smiled as a response, "Did you need something, arcobaleno?" He asked as he looked at the 'arcobaleno' in a way that hinted that he knew the exact reason why they were called here, but preferred that the male would tell them.

Hibari's eyes just narrowed as a response to the male. "Tell me why you had to call us here." He demanded as he glared at the 'arcobaleno'.

The male's lips twitched upwards, resembling a smile. He pulled out a brown folder out of nowhere and placed it on the table with a thud.

Hibari was slightly confused at first at the motion, but wasn't going to ask what the folder was for. It would make him seem like a weak herbivore, and he was _not_ a weak herbivore. But he began to understand what the folder was for after Reborn cleared his throat, in preparation to talk.

"Miura Haru; Brown hair, brown eyes, female, weighs 50kg, 164.5 cm, age 21, works as a designer, lives in Florence Italy, is an only child, is single, and doesn't have a car." The man said, in a deep firm voice, and then he looked at the two to reveal why he had information about a 'Miura Haru'.

"She was found on December 20th in an alleyway near the subway, close to exsanguination, or more commonly known as bleeding to death." He said in a serious tone.

"Kufufu…I knew it." Mukuro said, with a playful smile on his face, his smile grew as the 'arcobaleno' and Hibari were giving him a piercing stare. "My darling Chrome was talking about it in the morning." He explained, feeling Hibari's stare turning into a glare.

"Oh? Chrome? How did she know?" The 'arcobaleno' asked in suspicious tone, as his stare became more piercing, and as Hibari's glare began to becoming even more piercing. Mukuro could have sworn that he saw Hibari's hands itched towards his tonfas. Oh well…

"Chrome knows this…Haru girl, because of the Kyoko girl", he said, explaining the link between Chrome and Haru, "Apparently, during the cooking class they had together, the girl got a call and broke out in tears so Chrome had to comfort her. And that's how Chrome knew, and then she told me." He said, almost yawning in the end.

"…Hn." Hibari said, after hearing Mukuro's explanation. "So…the girl was attacked, do we have any suspects?" He asked, turning his attention back to the 'arcobaleno'.

The male grimaced. "Sadly, we don't. But, the person left a card, to tease us most likely." He said, before pulling out a beige envelope out of nowhere, like what he did with the folder. Then he extended his hand out towards Hibari, in a way that told him to take it out of his hand.

Hibari took the envelope out of his extended hand, and opened it, to pull out a light orange card that was folded in half. He raised an eyebrow at the contents on it, but didn't say anything.

Mukuro stepped closer to Hibari to read the card. "Oya oya…" He said after he finished reading the card.

What was on the card you ask? You'll have- : dodges stray tonfa: Oi! What the heck, Hibari?! God! Fine! I'll tell them! Just don't hurt me! : sighs: Whatever shall I do with him…? : coughs: Anyways… The content was the card was;

_Dear police or whoever found this letter and was reading it. _

_You might be asking yourself, 'who left this letter? Was it the attacker?'_

_Yes, it was the attacker, and yes, it was me if you haven't figured that out yet._

Here Hibari, Reborn, and Mukuro twitched. Why? Because the sentence was hinting that they believed that the reader, or in this case, readers, didn't know. Anyways, back to the card.

_Sorry if anyone was offended by that though._

_Anyways, you may be wondering why I had attacked Miura Haru._

_It was purely for my art._

And here was where they were confused. I mean seriously, the girl was attacked. For art. And that makes no sense…or does it?

_I wish you could have seen it though; she looked so beautiful in vibrant red. _

_Hmm…I might send you guys a picture to show you._

_-Sanguine Painter_

You guys might be wondering who this 'Sanguine Painter' is, and what they want. Well, you'll have to continue to read to find out.

A/N: …I fail. Merry Christmas everyone~


End file.
